warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Avalanche
} |info = *Frost summons an avalanche that freezes enemies over a duration of 5 / 6 / 7 / 8 seconds within a radius of 8 / 10 / 12 / 15 meters. Frozen enemies have their armor reduced by 25 / 30 / 35 / 40% of their current armor (similar to a proc) for the duration of the freeze. **Armor reduction is affected by Ability Strength. **This temporary armor reduction can only be applied once to a frozen enemy (i.e., the armor reduction does not stack with multiple casts). **Duration is affected by Ability Duration. **Freeze radius is affected by Ability Range. *Once the avalanche completely encompasses the area of effect after a short delay, 800 / 1000 / 1200 / 1500 damage is dealt to all frozen enemies. Frozen enemies violently shatter upon death and inflict 100 / 200 / 300 / 400 damage with a 100% status chance within 3 / 3.5 / 4 / 4.5 meters. **All damage is affected by Ability Strength. ** damage is effective against Alloy Armor, Shielded, and Infested Sinew, but less effective against Infested Flesh and Fossilized. ** status effect reduces a target's movement speed and fire/attack rate by 50% over a duration of 6''' seconds. **Explosion damage diminishes with distance and bypasses obstacles in the environment. **Explosion radius is affected by Ability Range. **While an avalanche does not affect Storage Containers, the explosion from frozen enemies does. *While frozen, enemies are unable to regenerate Shields. *Casting on a target frozen by Avalanche will extend the armor reduction and freeze duration. The effects will expire when Freeze ends or when Freeze's health threshold is reached. *Can be recast on frozen enemies multiple times, restarting the armor reduction and freeze duration. *Has a cast time of ~'''2.4 seconds and a cast delay of ~'0.75' seconds. ** The armor reduction is applied after ~'1' second of the casting animation has passed. |augment = |tips = *To achieve 100% armor reduction with a rank-3 Avalanche, reaching 250% Ability Strength is required. Increasing Ability Strength beyond this percentage will not benefit the armor reduction further. *Avalanche can be used to immobilize large groups of enemies, as even if it does not kill enemies outright it lowers their armor, allowing players to finish off any survivors. *Avalanche stuns and knocks back enemies a small distance when cast, this may result in them being out of range for the freeze and subsequent damage, so it is important to make sure you group enemies effectively before casting. *This ability can damage enemies through walls. Using Avalanche while pressed against a wall can clear a room without even entering. *Avalanche can hit enemies who are above or below Frost's position. *Scales well against Corpus as freeze does double damage against shields, useful for destroying Corpus being protected by Shield Ospreys. *Arbitration Shield Drones won't dispel the freeze effect from frozen enemies. |bugs = *Cannot use melee weapons while it is activated. *Can kill and ragdoll the Stalker. |max = }} See Also * de:Lawine es:Avalancha ru:Лавина Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Cold Damage Category:Frost Category:Update 7